jiyushifandomcom-20200214-history
Kaede
Kaede (カエデ) is a character that appears in Beyond the Looking Glass. Her looks speaks nothing of her terrifying personality. Appearance Kaede is a demon centipede. She has straight purplish-blue with mulberry tone hip length hair with her front hair parted into three parts with an 'ahoge' hair sticking out, and also amber eyes. She wears a marine blue cloak just past her shoulders with golden accents over a white linen shirt and a dark blue ribbon tied to the shirt's collar and a designated cuff around her wrist with mulberry accents. Her shirt is tucked in a buttoned skirt around her stomach and a pleated bottom, revealing a petticoat underneath. A long array of centipede body;legs could be seen. Personality Kaede is described as a mature and somewhat a childish girl, but she knows when to act responsible and be mature. She likes to prank people and play around, despite that, she's a bold and honest girl. She also has a secret sadistic streak that a few people know about. Kaede does not tolerate bad opinions of her, as she would always want to be the superior, not the inferior. Background Kaede grew up in a mansion on the outskirts of town. Her parents and tutors taught her how to be the "perfect girl", despite her having centipede legs, unlike her other siblings. Day by day, she was told the same thing by the adults "be perfect" as she would be inheriteng her family's wealth. She got tired of it and dragged her servant, Iroha and ran away from home. It was unfortunately unsuccessful, as she got caught right away. She couldn't run fast enough as she wasn't used to her legs when she was younger. A few years passed, and her parents got murdered. Kaede began inheriting the family name sooner than expected. Kaede also begin to start thinking more maturely and her responsibilities as a head family should not be played around. Despite that, she still play pranks and teases her friends as stress relief. Relationships Sora She's friends with Sora, but she sometimes like to use Sora as an errand girl to do her things for her. Even though Kaede is mean with Sora, their friendship is strong as ever. Iroha Kaede's personal servant. Kaede usually gets mad at Iroha for being a klutz. If Iroha doesn't do her job, Kaede would treaten Iroha, saying that she would eat her as dinner. Kaima Kaede's bully victim. Kaede likes to tease and joke about Kaima, thus making him very annoyed with her. She also scares Kaima, because she likes to appear out of nowhere and jump him, and he is also one of the few who knows about her sadist side. Deus Kaede respects Deus as the God of their world, sometimes going late at night to drink with him and be his listening buddy at Edatsuno's Pub. Vicus Kaede respects Vicus as the Devil of their world, even more than Deus. Kaede always promises Vicus that she will take care of Panza everytime he goes out of town, but she usually leaves Panza at Sora's house and runs away to do her own stuff. Kureha Kaede's little sister. They both have a rocky relationship because of how different their attitudes are, and don't get along well. Kureha is scared of Kaede, as Kaede sometimes can be too serious and emit an ominous aura. Edatsuno Kaede usually visits his pub whenever she has the time. She's a regular at his pub and also a very evil personal friend of him. Gallery Trivia *Her true height is a mystery. *She likes the autumn season the most, as that is the time when she can actually rests the most. *There are a lot of people who discriminate her for being a half centipede. *Her name Kaede, means maple; maple leaf. *She is the oldest out of her siblings of three. *She has a "secret" room in her family's mansion. Quotes References Navigation Category:Character Category:Demon Category:Other Category:Animal